Solitude divine
by Zofra
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Akito était Dieu. Akito était tout pour eux. Elle aurait dû se sentir aimée et désirable. Au lieu de ça, la solitude ravageait son coeur, la poussant à blesser tout ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être proche d'elle.
1. Si féminine

Ce recueil regroupera des OS probablement centrés sur Akito et réalisés lors des nuits du FoF. Il s'agit d'un jeu d'écriture où il faut rédiger un texte en 1h sur un thème donné. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me le demander !

Bien évidemment, Fruits Basket appartient entièrement à Natsuki Takaya.

Ce recueil contiendra des éléments de l'ensemble du manga.

J'ai décidé de genrer Akito au féminin dans ses pensées puisqu'elle semble se considérer comme une femme, malgré le fait qu'elle se fasse passer pour un homme.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Thème : cheveux

**Si féminine... **

Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient insupportables à regarder. Isuzu était tout simplement affreuse. Akito la trouvait même hideuse. Ses cheveux noirs la rendaient horriblement féminine. Dans le fond, elle n'était qu'une trainée. Comme toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle pouvait être aimée plus qu'elle ? Elle se trompait lourdement ! Tout le monde se trompait ! Hatsuharu n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Il était juste subjugué par son physique. Il était uniquement attiré par ses charmes superficiels. Mais ce serait bientôt fini.

Akito sentait la jalousie la dévorer. Jamais elle ne pourrait laisser les femmes du zodiaque tranquille, jamais elle ne les laisserait lui prendre ses hommes. Elle était la seule à être aimée de tous. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever cet amour. Tous les autres avaient fini par le comprendre. Hatori avait même effacé les souvenirs de cette femme qui avait failli le perdre. Mais Isuzu, elle... Elle continuait à défier Akito. Encore et encore. Isuzu la méprisait, tout comme elle méprisait ce lien qui les unissait tous à Akito. Elle voulait le détruire, elle voulait réduire à néant tout ce qui faisait l'existence d'Akito. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Elle haïssait tellement Isuzu. Plus que toutes les autres. Si seulement elle pouvait disparaître... Hatsuharu aurait vite fait de s'en remettre. Pourquoi Isuzu refusait-elle de le comprendre ? Elle n'était d'aucune utilité pour les Soma. Elle n'était juste... rien.

Akito avait cru que la pousser dans le vide suffirait à lui rappeler où était sa place. Mais cette petite dévergondée continuait de la défier. Elle avait même été jusqu'à essayer de lui voler sa précieuse boite. À tous les coups, elle avait été envoyée par Ren... Cette femme horrible ne la laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle se soit alliée avec Isuzu. Elles se ressemblaient tant, avec leurs cheveux noirs hideux.

_Si belles, si féminines..._ Akito se détestait pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de venir se faufiler dans son esprit. Ses mains tremblaient de colère alors qu'elle s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux. Ces femmes ne méritaient pas d'être aussi attrayantes ! Elles ne s'en servaient que pour manipuler les hommes, pour les faire tomber sous leurs charmes. Et ces imbéciles qui ne pouvaient y résister. Shigure, Hatsuharu... Si faibles, si dégoûtants. Mais elle pouvait leur pardonner, parce qu'elle les aimait. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point les femmes pouvaient être viles.

D'un pas agacé, elle finit par entrer dans le pavillon du chat. Son regard tomba sur le corps d'Isuzu. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Mais qui croyait-elle pouvoir tromper ? Elle essayait juste de la manipuler. Ah, comme si ça pouvait marcher ! Akito n'était pas aussi faible, elle ! Elle s'approcha alors d'Isuzu, la colère grondant dans son esprit. Isuzu se croyait irrésistible avec son corps parfait, mais elle n'était qu'une imbécile. Sans hésitation, Akito lui attrapa alors les cheveux. Isuzu réagit à peine. Peut-être était-elle inconsciente. Akito s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qu'elle voyait maintenant, c'était ces horribles mèches noires qui se glissaient entre ses doigts. Si longs, si doux, _si beaux_.

Un sourire dérangé se glissa sur les lèvres d'Akito. Elle allait détruire cette chevelure et rendre Isuzu aussi hideuse qu'elle ne l'était à l'intérieur. Elle leva alors les ciseaux et coupa, sans aucune hésitation, ses cheveux sombres. Elle regarda, avec ravissement, les mèches tomber les unes après les autres sur le sol. Quand elle eut fini, elle en garda quelques-unes en main, se délectant de son geste. Isuzu ne ressemblait plus à rien avec cette coupe courte. Elle n'était plus cette _belle_ femme féminine.

Akito ouvrit alors sa main et laissa retomber les boucles noires sur le sol. Elle se sentait apaisée. Isuzu n'était plus une menace à présent. Elle resterait ici et finirait bien par comprendre où était sa place. Son sort n'intéressait désormais plus Akito. Cette dernière quitta alors le pavillon et rentra chez elle. Elle redéposa la paire de ciseaux et observa un instant ses doigts. Quelques cheveux noirs étaient restés collés à ses paumes. Ça n'allait pas. Elle partit aussitôt dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se laver consciencieusement les mains. C'était dégoutant. Complètement dégoutant. Heureusement, les dernières mèches noires finirent par disparaître de sa vue. Elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Son regard remonta alors vers le miroir. Elle jeta un regard sombre à son reflet, avant de détourner les yeux. Elle détestait l'image qu'elle voyait. Mais tout ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ce qui comptait, maintenant, c'était qu'elle avait remis Isuzu à sa place. La haine qu'elle lui portait sembla plus calme. Elle sourit alors, sans se soucier une seconde des conséquences que ses actions pouvaient avoir sur Isuzu. Elle était son Dieu après tout. Personne n'avait rien à lui dire. Akito faisait ce qu'elle voulait et elle comptait bien continuer jusqu'à ce qu'enfin plus personne ne conteste son statut et ce lien indéfectible qui la liait aux autres membres du zodiaque...

* * *

Bien évidemment, les propos misogynes d'Akito ne reflètent pas mes pensées !

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	2. Tu l'as cherché

Thème : ingratitude

**Tu l'as cherché**

Shigure déballait ses cartons d'un geste paresseux. Les déménagements, c'était une plaie. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il se répéta cette phrase dans sa tête. Hatori et Ayame l'avaient aidé à bouger toutes ses affaires, mais il était à présent seul pour les ranger et il envisageait sérieusement de tout laisser en plan encore quelques jours. Après tout, Akito changerait peut-être d'avis. Il se reprit aussitôt. Non, mieux valait ne pas compter là-dessus. Akito était trop orgueilleuse pour lui demander de revenir. Et, de toute façon, il ne l'accepterait pas. Il serait très bien ici, loin des autres Soma, loin d'Akito.

Il l'aimait tant qu'il en venait à ne plus la supporter. Elle et ses relations avec les autres membres du zodiaque. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas son _chien_. Il fallait qu'il lui tienne tête pour ne pas exploser et pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne saurait jamais le manipuler. Il ne serait jamais comme Hatori. Hors de question de jouer le rôle de la figure paternelle. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait : elle et elle seule. Et il ferait tout pour y parvenir, même si pour ça il devait la blesser. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fini par faire...

Coucher avec Ren n'avait pas été son idée la plus brillante, il devait bien l'avouer. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à la regretter. Parce qu'il avait aimé se bercer dans cette douce illusion, dans cette ressemblance fascinante. Voir à quoi aurait pu ressembler Akito si elle avait pu vivre sa vie sans contrainte... C'était une vision qui l'avait toujours enveloppé d'une tendresse inexpliquée. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui faisait qu'il ne parvenait pas à regretter son acte. Il savait qu'il était horrible de réagir comme ça, mais quand il avait vu la fureur s'emparer des yeux d'Akito, il avait été _satisfait_. Sa douleur avait été perceptible et il s'en était, tout simplement, réjoui. Parce qu'elle le méritait, cette traitresse.

Il avait beau aimer Akito comme elle était, il avait beau chérir ses qualités autant que ses défauts, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant. A vrai dire, il avait même toujours eu une très bonne perception de la personnalité d'Akito. Et ça n'avait aucune importance. Il pouvait tout accepter d'elle, sauf ça. Il la voulait tant, il ne supportait pas l'idée de la partager. Elle devait être à lui, comme il était à elle. Découvrir qu'elle avait couché avec Kureno avait été la pire des trahisons. Lui qui se moquait toujours de tout, qui n'avait jamais réellement été déçu par les autres tant il n'attendait rien d'eux avait appris ce qu'était la véritable souffrance. Celle de voir l'être aimé s'envoler vers un autre. Et pourtant, malgré sa douleur, il avait continué à aimer Akito plus que de raison.

Il lui avait fait du mal à son tour parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle méritait de souffrir, de savoir ce que ça faisait d'être rejeté, d'être mis à la seconde place. Il avait, certes, manqué de subtilité en choisissant Ren, mais son désir égoïste de lui faire du mal avait pris le dessus.

Ah... c'était vraiment lui le plus maudit de tous, sans aucun doute. Les autres membres du zodiaque ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de sa souffrance. Akito voulait être aimée de tout le monde et pour ça, elle était prête à donner son amour et même son corps à n'importe qui. Mais lui était égoïste, il ne voulait pas la partager. Etait-ce trop demandé ? Cette malédiction était un fardeau. Un fardeau particulier pour lui. Parce que si les autres voulaient y échapper, lui voulait surtout qu'il n'y ait plus qu'Akito et lui. Si seulement Akito pouvait le comprendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur d'être abandonnée. Lui serait toujours là pour elle. Malédiction ou non, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Non pas comme la divinité qu'elle était supposée être. Non pas comme le père qui lui manquait tant. Mais comme l'amant qui voulait pouvoir la chérir pour l'éternité.

Et pour ça, il était prêt aux pires bassesses. Il ferait comprendre à cette ingrate d'Akito qu'il était un pilier solide sur lequel elle pourrait toujours se reposer. Mais avant ça, il comptait bien lui faire comprendre à quel point son ingratitude l'avait blessé. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour elle. Il l'avait consolée. Il lui avait déclaré son amour. Et cette nuit. Cette fabuleuse nuit où ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier... Cependant, ce n'était jamais suffisant pour Akito ! Dès qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle était repartie vers Kureno. Elle jouait avec les membres du zodiaque pour tous les retenir, sans se rendre compte que c'était cette attitude qui le rendait de plus en plus froid envers elle.

Il l'aimait à la folie, mais il refuserait de lui donner cet amour tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas compris. Et pour ça, il savait qu'elle allait devoir souffrir et remettre en question son existence tout entière. Shigure ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, parce que c'était inéluctable. C'était Ren qui avait raison. Le lien de la malédiction n'était qu'une illusion. Akito allait devoir s'en détacher et comprendre quelle était réellement sa place. A ce moment-là seulement, il serait là pour elle. Pour lui montrer que même sans être une déesse, elle avait de la valeur, elle était aimée.

Il allait devoir la laisser tomber pour qu'elle réalise tout ça et puisse enfin vivre sa propre vie. Mais il la rattraperait toujours avant qu'elle ne touche le fond. Il ne la laisserait jamais sombrer. Il n'était pas cruel à ce point. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir être heureux avec elle. Et même s'il était égoïste, ça ne lui plaisait pas de la voir être aussi mal. Avec les années, son mal-être ne cessait d'empirer. Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de pouvoir la soutenir, mais il refusait de prendre le rôle qu'elle semblait attendre de lui. Celui qui acceptait tout, sous prétexte qu'elle était une déesse, et qui accomplissait la moindre de ses volontés. Non, Shigure comptait bien continuer de lui résister, même s'il savait que ça la blesserait encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finirait bien par comprendre, non ? Shigure ne souhaitait pas envisager la possibilité d'un échec. Il trouverait une solution pour lui ouvrir les yeux, pour la mettre face à ses erreurs et pour lui montrer qu'il était là, malgré tout. Cela prendrait peut-être encore des années, mais Shigure savait être patient. Il finirait par retrouver Akito. Ils retrouveraient leur vie de couple. Il la délivrerait de toutes ces emprises qui lui empoissonnaient la vie et auxquelles elle s'accrochait désespérément.

Alors oui, il risquait bien de la briser en mille morceaux. Mais il serait là pour tout recoller. Pour l'aimer comme elle le méritait et pour lui donner la vie qu'elle souhaitait et non celle que son père avait choisie pour elle. Par amour, Shigure était prêt à aller loin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le comprenne. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal de l'approbation des autres. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat final...

Non, tout ce qui comptait, c'était la véritable Akito. Celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il espérait voir devenir. Celle qu'il voulait à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps, il n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir. Cette promesse qui s'était figée dans son cœur survivrait à la malédiction, il le savait, il n'en avait jamais douté.

_Je pense à toi sans cesse et c'est une vérité que personne ne peut nier. Je t'aime, Akito._

Shigure sourit en repensant à ces mots. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il les avait prononcés. Et pourtant, ils étaient toujours gravés en lui. Malgré son absence de culpabilité, malgré son désir de lui faire du mal, ils étaient encore là. Et un jour viendrait où il pourrait les dire à nouveau... Un jour... Il avait hâte d'y être... Une tendresse s'empara de lui à cette pensée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

En attendant, il allait bien falloir qu'il se fasse à son nouveau quotidien et à cette nouvelle maison. Son regard retomba sur tous les cartons qui attendaient encore d'être déballés, puis il haussa les épaules. Ça pourrait bien attendre le lendemain, dans le fond. Paresseusement, il se dirigea jusqu'à son téléphone et décida d'appeler Hatori pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre avec Ayame. Tous ces efforts méritaient bien une petite pause. Et puis, ce serait une manière supplémentaire de montrer à Akito qu'elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur lui, que sa punition ne l'affectait pas.

Le compte à rebours pour lui faire comprendre la réalité était désormais lancé. Et, à tous les coups, il en sortirait gagnant...


	3. Liberté impossible

Je profite de cette mise à jour pour répondre à une guest review

Anon : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je ne parle pas très bien anglais, mais je l'ai bien comprise ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir :) Le Akigure est également mon couple préféré. J'ai beaucoup d'amour pour eux. Il est bien possible que j'écrive à nouveau sur eux, ça dépendra des thèmes. Mais ils m'inspirent tellement que ce n'est pas impossible du tout. Encore merci pour tes mots !

* * *

Thème : Attacher

**Liberté impossible**

Il la regardait s'énerver. Il la regardait pleurer. Et ça lui faisait mal. Même si sa malédiction s'était levée depuis longtemps, même s'il n'était plus relié aux autres, il était resté attaché à elle. Parce qu'il avait pitié. Parce qu'il l'avait tant aimée. De déesse, elle était pourtant passée à simple humaine. Mais sa fragilité lui avait alors sauté au visage. Kureno ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser tomber. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il s'était donc sacrifié. Quel autre choix avait-il eu ? Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir ou mettre directement les bonnes barrières. Mais la détresse d'Akito l'avait tellement touché qu'il n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Cette jeune femme se noyait dans ses émotions. Kureno y voyait plus clair depuis qu'il n'était plus affecté par la malédiction. Il la voyait désormais comme elle était réellement. Et il connaissait ses sentiments pour Shigure. Ces deux-là s'aimaient plus que de raison. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se faire du mal. Encore et encore. Kureno savait bien qu'il se mettait entre eux deux. Ce n'était pas une position agréable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se retirer du jeu.

Parfois, il se sentait perdu. Il avait beau dire qu'il couchait avec Akito par pitié, dans le fond, il savait bien qu'il y avait plus que ça. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, comme Shigure pouvait en ressentir pour elle, mais il y avait bien quelque chose. Et c'était cet attachement qui était en train de le perdre. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie de cette façon. Akito non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle tentait de le retenir désespérément en se servant de son corps. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Il fallait qu'il y mette un terme. Pourtant, il ne faisait toujours rien.

Etait-ce de la lâcheté ? Est-ce que son attachement envers elle pouvait justifier le fait qu'il restait délibérément dans une relation toxique ? Ah... il était doué pour sortir les grands mots, mais, dans le fond, il savait qu'il se voilait la face. La vérité était ailleurs. A vrai dire, il se laissait juste aller à la facilité. En effet, c'était plus simple de céder à Akito, plutôt que de lui tenir tête. Et puis, il voulait la voir sourire et non pleurer. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Mais, pour ça, il l'enfonçait, malgré lui, dans son malheur. Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de cette mauvaise dynamique. Il ne savait plus quoi faire...

Plus d'une fois, il avait pensé à outrepasser les ordres d'Akito et aller parler de tout ça à Shigure. Mais c'était compliqué. Il avait du mal à faire face à cet homme. Alors, il restait enfermé dans le rôle qu'Akito lui avait donné. Et pourtant, tous les soirs, lorsqu'il se couchait auprès d'Akito, il se mettait à rêver de liberté. Plus que tout, il aimerait pouvoir voler loin d'ici.

C'était sa rencontre avec cette fille qui avait fini par lui remettre cette idée dans la tête. C'était dangereux, il le savait, mais elle lui avait donné envie d'y croire. Une part de lui voulait s'enfuir avec elle, alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. C'était de la folie. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Parce qu'il devait prendre soin d'Akito. Qui sait ce qu'elle serait capable de faire s'il venait à l'abandonner ? Il ne tenait pas à le découvrir.

Alors, il faisait taire ses envies de liberté et il restait auprès d'elle. Au fond, il le voulait bien aussi. C'était plus facile. Même si ça n'arrangeait rien. Même si ça empirait tout. Il ne trouvait pas d'autres solutions. Akito était tellement dépendante de son affection qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de prier tous les jours pour qu'Akito comprenne enfin le sens réel de cet attachement. Qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était pas sain pour elle de rester attacher à lui. Que son bonheur était dans les bras d'un autre homme qui, malgré les apparences, l'attendait toujours.

Mais le temps passait. Et Akito ne voyait toujours rien. Kureno savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité. Il devrait réagir. Mais il continuait de rester passif. Combien de temps est-ce que ça allait encore durer ? Toute la vie ? Il savait qu'il en souffrirait, pourtant il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. La malédiction ne le retenait plus. Mais son attachement envers Akito l'empêcherait toujours de couper court à cette relation de sa propre initiative. Alors si elle ne le laissait pas partir d'elle-même, il savait qu'il n'aurait d'autres choix que de vivre à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Jamais il ne prendrait le risque de blesser Akito. L'abandonner serait lui infliger la pire des souffrances. Il se le refusait. Même si leur relation était malsaine, c'était toujours mieux ça que de laisser sombrer Akito. Sa santé mentale était tellement instable qu'il suffirait de pas grand-chose pour qu'elle s'effondre totalement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fait une promesse, il lui avait juré qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et il comptait bien la tenir jusqu'au bout, peu importe les conséquences.

Au final, il restait toujours prisonnier de cette terrible malédiction. D'une façon bien plus insidieuse que les autres. Parce que lui, la liberté lui tendait les bras, mais il était obligé de lui tourner le dos.

Par loyauté. Par pitié. Par attachement.


	4. Une rivale de moins

Thème : Futile

**Une rivale de moins**

« Je l'ai fait. J'ai effacé tous ses souvenirs. »

La voix de Hatori était froide. Akito observa son visage, neutre de toute émotion. Shigure avait voulu lui faire croire que Hatori allait mal, mais il semblait s'en être remis. Même si son teint était pâle et son regard fuyant. Ce n'était pas grave. Au moins, il ne pleurait plus. Akito n'aurait pas supporté une seconde de plus sa tristesse. Parce que Hatori ne devait plus être triste, à présent ! Et encore moins à cause de cette femme monstrueuse ! Tout était de sa faute ! Mais, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans la vie de Hatori, ce dernier allait aller beaucoup mieux. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Akito sourit à cette pensée. Bien sûr, il avait encore fallu qu'elle s'en mêle. La perfidie des femmes n'avait aucune limite. Akito devait protéger ses hommes. Et Hatori... Ah, Hatori s'était montré si faible. Akito s'était délecté de la culpabilité qui avait dévoré son médecin lors de ces derniers jours. Parce qu'il le méritait ! C'était sa punition pour avoir osé se détourner de son Dieu ! Mais maintenant... en divinité généreuse qu'elle était, elle était disposée à l'apaiser. Elle ne voulait plus voir les remords le tourmenter.

Akito ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite par la tournure des événements. Cette histoire ridicule avec Kana était enfin terminée. Dire qu'ils avaient eu l'audace de venir lui demander la permission de se marier ! Pour qui s'était-elle prise ?! Comment avait-elle osé croire qu'elle pouvait lui enlever Hatori ?! Et pourquoi Hatori l'avait-il laissé faire ?! Ils avaient déchainé sa fureur. Akito les avait regardés s'effondrer avec une joie furieuse. Chaque larme versée par Kana avait rempli son cœur de bonheur.

Et maintenant, elle n'était plus une menace. Heureuse de cette nouvelle, Akito s'avança vers Hatori et toucha tendrement son visage, effleurant son œil abimé. Non, elle ne se sentait pas coupable. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Hatori avait été blessé. C'était uniquement de la faute de Kana. Cette femme avait été un vrai danger pour son pauvre Hatori. Mais tout allait bien maintenant. Akito s'occuperait de lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

« Tu dois te sentir soulagé, lui sourit-elle. C'était facile à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Exactement comme je te l'avais dit.

—Oui. Tu avais raison, Akito. »

Le manque de chaleur dans sa voix dérangea Akito. Hatori était toujours comme ça, aussi froid que la neige. Pourtant, il s'était réchauffé au contact de Kana. Akito ne pouvait l'oublier. Et la jalousie ravagea à nouveau son cœur. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu droit qu'à la froideur du médecin... Malgré tous les mots rassurants qu'il avait pu lui dire, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre passion dans sa voix quand il s'adressait à elle. Encore moins aujourd'hui. La fureur rongea les veines d'Akito.

« Je la déteste, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une garce. Que croyait-elle faire en essayant de t'enlever à moi ?! Elle méritait de t'oublier.

—Bien sûr, Akito. »

Cette dernière observa les traits de Hatori, les yeux plissés. Ils étaient toujours aussi neutres. Akito se sentit insultée. C'était comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire ce qu'elle lui disait ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus chaleureux ?! Il devrait ramper à genoux, après sa trahison ! Il devrait insulter Kana de lui-même ! Il devrait lui prouver son amour, encore et encore ! Mais au lieu de ça, il se contentait d'une réponse bien trop courte que pour être sincère !

« Tu ne me crois pas ?! s'énerva-t-elle alors. Ose me dire le contraire, Hatori ! Ose le faire !

—Je ne te contredirais jamais, Akito. »

Le ton de Hatori ne trembla pas. Il était sûr de ses mots. La déesse s'apaisa quelque peu en entendant sa phrase. Elle se remit, ensuite, à caresser ses cheveux, tout en affichant un doux sourire.

« Tu aurais dû le savoir, Hatori. Tu aurais dû savoir que cette relation était futile. Elle ne représente rien face au lien qui nous unit. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hatori. Je te pardonne. »

Elle était sincère. Elle pouvait bien faire ce geste pour lui. Hatori avait été trompé par cette femme si vile, mais il avait retrouvé le droit chemin. Et elle l'accueillait, à nouveau, auprès d'elle, avec joie.

« Merci Akito. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé.

—Ce n'est rien Hatori. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. »

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Hatori était si loyal envers elle... Elle l'enlaça alors tendrement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit, avec plaisir, les bras de son médecin l'entourer à leur tour. Bien. Hatori était toujours là pour elle. Il ne l'abandonnait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner. Pas comme Kureno... Pas comme Shigure... Hatori serait toujours là... Même si... Même si cette femme avait bien failli le lui voler...

Akito se sentit défaillir, alors que les mots cruels de Ren lui revenaient en tête. _" Il ne t'aimera jamais aussi fort qu'il aime Kana. Tu es si bête que tu ne le comprends même pas. "_ Non, c'était faux. C'était forcément faux, puisque Hatori avait effacé ses souvenirs. Il l'avait écoutée elle, plutôt que Kana. Mais ses incertitudes la rongeaient. Elle s'agrippa alors aux vêtements de Hatori et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Au-delà de la rage, elle avait eu si peur... si peur que cette horrible femme lui prenne son Hatori... Mais ça n'arriverait pas... peu importe ce que lui dirait Ren... Hatori resterait l'un de ses piliers... Il l'aimait. Sinon, pourquoi passait-il, à présent, une main dans ses cheveux pour la réconforter ? Non... Ren n'y comprenait rien. Elle ne pourrait jamais rien y comprendre !

« Ne refais jamais ça, souffla Akito, au bout de quelques minutes. Ne te laisse plus jamais avoir par une femme !

—Je te le promets, Akito.

—Notre relation sera toujours plus forte que toutes les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Akito s'en voulait tellement de douter. Elle était une Déesse. Elle aurait dû être au-dessus de tout ça. Leur lien... ce... ça ne pouvait pas être insignifiant. Elle... elle ne serait jamais insignifiante. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être... Mais toute cette histoire... Non... elle refusait d'y penser.

Voulant l'extraire de ses sombres pensées, Hatori passa l'une de ses mains sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Akito croisa alors son regard, qui commençait à se faire plus chaleureux.

« Notre relation sera toujours la plus forte, lui assura-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. »

Akito ne lui répondit pas. Ses doigts effleurèrent, à nouveau, son œil blessé. Elle refusait toujours de lui demander pardon pour ça. Parce qu'elle ne s'estimait pas responsable. Mais si... Mais si Hatori le croyait, lui ? Peut-être que son esprit avait été perverti, une dernière fois, par Kana, ou pire par Ren. Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Hatori ne pouvait pas se détourner d'elle. Encore moins pour un geste qu'on l'avait poussé à commettre !

Hatori attrapa alors ses doigts dans les siens, avec une douceur rare.

« Tout va bien, Akito, lui promit-il. Je ne verrai plus jamais Kana et je resterai à tes côtés, pour toujours. Quoiqu'il se passe. »

Akito se sentit soulagée. Hatori ne lui avait jamais menti. Il n'était pas comme cet horrible Shigure. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se plongea à nouveau dans ses bras, profitant de son étreinte protectrice. Elle aimait tant Hatori. Il savait toujours la rassurer. Il était comme un père, pour elle. Et leur relation ne serait jamais futile. Elle résisterait à toutes les épreuves. Parce que leur lien était plus fort que tout. Elle était au-dessus des autres. Elle serait toujours au-dessus des autres.

Elle venait d'éliminer une rivale. Et elle recommencerait autant de fois que nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, tout le monde comprenne. Que tout le monde sache cette vérité inébranlable. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en elle et les autres membres du zodiaque. La réaction de Hatori en était encore la preuve... Alors... Tout irait bien... Tout irait bien...


End file.
